Vehicle service facilities, such as service facilities associated with automobile dealerships, use intake processes for customer vehicles. These traditional customer vehicle intake processes are frequently manually intensive, wherein the customer searches for the service advisor or a service facility employee serves as an interface between the customer and the service representative. Vehicle service facilities may also use customer notification methods. Such methods may also be manually intensive. Typically, the service representative or service facility employee locates the customer, who may or may not be on-site, to update the customer on the status of vehicle service, and, upon completion of service, process the customer through payment, such as through the cashier.